Life Just Got Better
by LyricsgirlR5
Summary: First day of high school is pretty scare when your a new student. Courtney Hill find love with a person you would never thought would
1. New School

The first day of high school. The first day of new begins. Hi my name is Courtney Rose Marie Hill. I just move here to Ottawa, Canada and so far this place is a snooze fest. Back in Los Angeles, California I was popular plus i had alot of boys asking me out but I turn them down. So that means I never had my first kiss be for. I live with my mom and dad, my little sister Sarah, my older brothers Jordan, Gabe, and Zac.

"Courtney the bus is here" yelled my mom at the bottom on the stair.

"Coming mom" I yelled back and running down the stairs.

"Do you want me to drive you to school hun" My mom ask

"No I'm fine" I said

"Ok. Have a good day. Bye. Love you." She said

"Bye. Love you too."I grabbed my backpack also my guitar case and rush out the door to the bus. The first thing I'd notice was how noise it was. Walking towards the back of the bus I saw a couple making-out 'gross', a dork reading the dictionary, a Goth chick, and a guitar guy. I finally found my seat in the back next to a punk. He had a green Mohawk with spiky black hair. He had alot of piercing on his face. One on his nose, one on this unibrow, three piercing on his ear, another one on his other ear. He wore a black shirt and shire undershirt with black cuffs and a dog collar. With jeans capris and red chucks. Also his had blue eyes and not just any shade of blue but teal ones. He looked pretty hot.

"You like what you see princess" said the punk while I snap out of my daze.

"Excuse me but my name isn't princess it's Courtney. Courtney Hill." I snapped at him.

"Will 'Courtney' mines Duncan. Duncan Scott. Are you new here or something" he smirk

"Yes I am. What are you slow or something" _Nice one top that _I thought

"Ha Ha Ha so funny. So where ya from sweetheart?"

"Los Angeles, California. Any more question?" _Man his annoying_

"Yeah just one. Wanna make-out" He smirk again

"Ew. No. Never. In your dreams"

"You are in my dreams princess"Duncan bus finally stops at school because I don't think I could handle him any much longer. First stop is to the office to pick my schedule and locker number.

"Hi. May I help you."

"Hi yeah I'm here to pick up my schedule"

"Ah yes Miss Courtney Hill here you are"

"Thank you" I said to her. History is first. Great hopeful it weren't be that I reach the classroom I saw the one person I didn't ant to see ever again Duncan. I seat next to a blonde chick with a pony tail.

"Ok class we have a new student Courtney Hill. Courtney would you come in front of the class and tell us some thing about your self" Said Mrs. Jess

"Mmm...Well I'm from Los Angeles, California. I have 1 sister and 3 brothers oh also I play guitar and sing. I hope i get to know you guys a little better" I said with a smile

"Thank you Courtney now attendances"

"Bridgette Miller"

"Here"

"Justin Hodges"

"Here"

"Trent Smith"

"Here"

"Owen Coder"

"Here"

"Heather Martin"

"Here"

"Geoff Stern"

"Sup"

"Isabella Bridges"

"Here"

"Duncan Scott"

"Yeah ,yeah I'm here" While thats still going on something hit my head. A crumble piece of paper.

'Like class so far' - Hot stuff.

Of course it was Duncan Scott. 'Yeah!'

'I was but you had to ruined it' - SO NOT

'Oh come on babe. So what's your schedule' - You know you want me ;)

'History, Science, Gym, Lunch, Band, Ap Math, Drama, English why' - Not in a million years

'Looks likes we have the all the same classes Princess' - The Man

This Sucks

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DxC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N:**

**Me : Hey guys! So what do you think.**

**Duncan : I hate it**

**Me : Why **

**Duncan : Because I didn't make-out with Courtney yet**

**Courtney : oh please its never going to happen **

**Me: ok Review Please!**


	2. The Girlfriend and the partner

After 45 minutes of annoys thanks to Duncan, class was finally over. I gather all my stuff and reach the door to leave until. . . . . .

"Hey wait a sec guys I need to talk to Duncan and Courtney for a sec." Ms. Jess said. Oh man If I get in trouble because of Duncan and his note passing I going to killed him, bring him back to life, and killed him again.

'Oh please no your not'

'Really whys that'

'Because you like him'

'ok no one I just met him next and two he's the most annoying person in the world'

'yes you do an i should know I'm you aren't I'

'God! I really hate you right now'

"Duncan can you show Courtney around the school because you two have all the same class to gather" she said

"Ahhh. . . Ms. Jess I don't think that's a good idea" I said with worried

"Don't sweat Miss Jess I'll take good of her for yeah" said Duncan wrapping his arm around my waist. Oh he is so dead

"I sure you will now off to class" She said. We left without a word

"So princess what are we doing now" He smirked

"Well I'm going to my locker, you can go to class." I yelled

"Gez cranky much remember I'm your sexy hot tour guide for class. So what are we-"

"**DUNCAN!** What are you doing with that preppy type-A bitch" Screamed the goth chick. She had short black hair with teal highlights and a black, green and blue tank top that showed her belly button. I frowned at that, it's against the dress code! Anyway, she had a short dark brown mini skirt with fishnet boots and long combat boots. You could see patches of her pale skin through the inappropriate clothing. Although if she wasn't pissed , I would have said, she was VERY pretty but only if she didn't call me a bitch.

"Hey who are you called a bitch you gothic sluty whore" I growled. I'm really pissed now.

"Was i talking to you...**NO I ****WASN'T! **So shut the fuck up come on Duncan you said you would walk me to class remember" She said with little emotion

"Sorry pasty but I promise Miss Jess I would show her around maybe tomorrow" said Duncan

"Yeah maybe tomorrow now B-Bye" I said smile. She walked away growling and mumbling. Me and Duncan walked down the hallway to class in silent. Weird Duncan looks upset

"Hey Duncan"

"Yeah what is it?"

"Who was that girl who call me an preppy type-A bitch"

"Oh you mean Gwen. She my girlfriend but don't mind her she was just jealous just like you"

"I was not jealous of her ok"

"Sure, sure princess whatever you well here we are room B202 science."

"Thanks Duncan and stop calling me that. . . . hey why didn't you tell me your girlfriend was in this class"

"Because you didn't ask"

"Well next time worn me" I said walking to an open seating the in back of class. The bell rings and the teacher walks in.

"Ok today you'll have a project on the human body it's worth 75% of your grade parters will be draw out of an hat the girl will come up a name first up Gwen" Said Mr. Thomas

Gwen walks up an pull a name "Cody"she said and walk to her seat pissed

"ok Courtney since your new" He said. I got out of my seat and pull a name

"Duncan"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DxC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N:

Me: I'm sorry I didn't work on this for a while I busy

Courtney: it's ok

Duncan: whatever

Me: what's his problem

Courtney: I think he still wants to make out with me that's all

Me: Ohhhhh

Geoff : Dudes! We when a party

Everybody: NOOOOO!

Geoff : Sheesh

Me : Review!


	3. Duncan is My Partner

**A/N:**

**Me: I'm so sorry I have upload in a while some things came up. So I been busy for along time. I was sick for a long time.**

**Duncan: Just get on with it!**

**Bridgette: Shut up Duncan Jessica has feeling too! (smacks Duncan)**

**Duncan: Ow!**

**Me:Thanks Bridge**

**Trent: Special Thanks to the Momorulz and SkorpionQueen012 for reviewing**

****Me: Also some of the pov's will flip flop now on with the story****

**Courtney: Disclaimer - Jessica doesn't own TDI/TDA/TDWT**

* * *

><p>Courtney's Pov<p>

I can't believe I have to work with Duncan. He's a jerk let alone a total prev. Ugh what am I going to do. I look over at Duncan and he was staring are at me. I felt my face heating up. Oh My God! I'm blushing I never blush ever. Oh No what least can go wrong.

"your project is to be married to your partner with a baby"

It just got worse.

Duncan's Pov

Ha! Look at princess face. Priceless. Maybe this project might not be so bad. All of a sudden I heard a growl. I turn around ad saw Gwen growl at princess her doing it right back at her. Ohh do I smell cat fight prrrr.

"Stay away from Duncan" Gwen Said

"Why do you care? Your with Cody" smirking Princess

"Oh give me a break. Cody his a twig and besides last time I check I'm dating him not you" Gwen said. Burn

"I never said I wanted to date him. I just want good grade on the project. So until the project over leave me and my partner alone kay?" said the type A

"whatever" Gwen exclaim leave class with Cody follow her.

No one's pov

School ended pretty fast after the all fiasco in period two science. And Courtney made alot of new friend since then beside Duncan (**A/N: Me: Haha Just Duncan XD. Duncan: What does that mean? -_-'**) Tyler is a jock. D.J loves animal and has a HUGE soft side. Lindsey is dumb, like DUMB DUMB! Bridgette is a surfer. Geoff like to party (Geoff calls Court Mocha and Bridgette likes him cause she blushed when he winked) Izzy is mentally retarded. Owen REALLY likes to eat. Trent is a musician. And Leshawna is a loud-mouthed sassy punk and the prep where at Courtney locker get ready to go home.

"So at Five come to my house and bring the baby with you" Courtney exclaimed

"Okay,okay I get it I be there" He said rolling his eyes

"Alright I'll see you there"

* * *

><p>Courtney's pov<p>

He's late. It's 5:30 he said he be here at five and he's not here. I let out a sign. I pick up my guitar and start playing.

The day I first met you  
>You told me you'd never fall in love<br>But now that I get you  
>I know fear is what it really was<p>

Now here we are  
>So close yet so far<br>How did I pass the test  
>When will you realise<br>Baby, I'm not like the rest

Don't wanna break your heart  
>Wanna give your heart a break<br>I know you're scared it's wrong  
>Like you might make a mistake<br>There's just one life to live  
>And there's no time to wait, to waste<br>So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break  
>Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break<br>Oh yeah, yeah

On Sunday you went home alone  
>There were tears in your eyes<br>I called your cell phone, my love  
>But you did not reply<p>

The world is ours if you want it  
>We can take it if you just take my hand<br>There's no turning back now  
>Baby, try and understand<p>

Don't wanna break your heart  
>Wanna give your heart a break<br>I know you're scared it's wrong  
>Like you might make a mistake<br>There's just one life to live  
>And there's no time to wait, to waste<br>So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break  
>Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break<p>

There's just so much you can take  
>Give your heart a break<br>Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
>Oh yeah, yeah<p>

When your lips are on my lips  
>And our hearts beat as one<br>But you slip out of my fingertips  
>Every time you run, whoa-oh-whoa-oh-oh<p>

Don't wanna break your heart  
>Wanna give your heart a break<br>I know you're scared it's wrong

Like you might make a mistake  
>There's just one life to live<br>And there's no time to wait, to waste  
>So let me give your heart a break<br>Let me give your heart a break

'Cause you've been hurt before  
>I can see it in your eyes<br>You try to smile it away, some things you can't disguise  
>Don't wanna break your heart<br>Baby, I can ease the ache, the ache  
>So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break<br>Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break

There's just so much you can take  
>Give your heart a break<br>Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
>Oh babe<br>Oh yeah, yeah

The day I first met you  
>You told me you'd never fall in love...<p>

"Wow that was amazing" someone said

I look up and see Duncan with the baby in the middle of my door way staring at me. Oh god I'm blushing again.

"**WHERE WERE YOU! YOUR AN HOUR LATE!**" I yelled

"Well Sorr-y I take a nap"he said

"Of course slacking off" I told him

"Oh get over your self I'm here aren't I" the nerve

"fine whatever let get to work"

* * *

><p>No one's Pov<p>

Turns out that the punk and perp work perfectly. Who know.

"Hey Duncan" the type-A said

"Yeah" he said back

"Do you know of any jobs" she said

"Well I know one but you probably don't want do have this job"

"I don any thing just tell me"

"Ok It's..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Me: Thats a warp!**

**Everybody: What!**

**Me: Yup thats it XD**

**Geoff: Yeah I was in it**

**Courtney: Geoff we all were in it**

**Geoff: ohh**

**Me: -_-' **

**Duncan: the song that was use was Give Your Heart A Break by Demi Lovato**

**Trent: Review!**

**Bridgette: Or Izzy will kill you**


End file.
